Winged Conflict
by Elize34
Summary: Dean keeps bugging Castiel about wanting to see his wings. Sam gets annoyed. Castiel gets honest. Destiel fluff.


**A/N I was bored in class so I wrote this story. I think we can all use some Destiel fluff before the series premier this week...**

**It can be read as a sequel to my previous story 'Done Apologizing'**

* * *

**Winged Conflict**

"Come on Cas, why won't you show them?" Sam, who was sitting in the corner doing research rolled his eyes at his brother's hundredth attempt to persuade the angel. "Dean, I said no." Cas' tone was threatening and Sam didn't understand why Dean just couldn't let it go. "You showed them before, so why not now when I ask you?" Silence followed. "Cas….," it came complaining again.

Sam sighed, they has been working a case for days without making any progress. So far they had only discovered some dusty old books on the town's folklore to which Dean had showed very little interest. And a bored Dean made for an annoying Dean. It seemed that he had found a new hobby in trying to convince his angelic boyfriend to show his wings At first Sam had been glad that Dean has focused his boredom on Castiel, but having to listen to them bicker all the time was even worse than actually being involved in the conflict.

Sam realized this was not caused by Dean's boredom alone. He had seen his brother and Cas struggling with how they should go about their new relationship and especially Cas had been hesitant and distant. It appeared Dean was trying to get Cas' attention any way he could and annoying the angel seemed to work best for that.

Sam looked up from his book to find his brother staring intently at Castiel who seemed to have no trouble ignoring the gazing man completely. "I just don't understand why you're being difficult when…" Dean began again, but by now Sam had enough. "Can you shut up?! If Cas said no then no it is. Now make yourself useful and help with the reading." Sam threw one of the books on the empty couch next to Dean but he didn't even look and reached for his coat instead. "I'm gonna get some beer," and with that he walked out of the door.

For a while Sam focused on the chapter on ritual killings again before he noticed Castiel was looking at him. Sam looked back questioningly but the angel remained silent so Sam asked "Is there something on your mind?"

"Why does Dean insist on seeing my wings? He does realize he cannot actually observe them, it is merely a weak reflection?" Sam had gotten used to Castiel coming to him for advice. He already had trouble figuring out the average human, let alone Dean. "I think he's just trying to get close to you," Sam said after thinking for a little while.

"Why would he try to get close to me by irritating me constantly? Cas asked confused. "That's just because Dean is… well, Dean. I think he is just trying to make you notice him more." Apprehension dawned on Cas' face and he slowly nodded. "I see, thank you Sam," he concluded rather officially. "You're welcome" Sam replied with a smile before returning to his book.

(...)

Dean was in a much better mood as he walked out of the convenience store next to the gas station. Not only did the place sell their beers cooled, they also sold pie of which one of those was now in Dean's hands. Whistling a rock song, he made his way back to the hotel room. Nothing had changed from before he had left, both Sam and Cas were still engulfed in their reading. He passed Sam a beer without asking, grabbed a can himself and a fork before he sat down on the couch with his pie.

Almost happily humming to himself, he opened the box and began eating the pie while occasionally drinking from his beer. Just as he was about to start his second slice, he noticed Castiel had moved from his chair to sit down next to him on the couch. With his mouth still filled with pie, Dean turned to look at Cas who just continued to stare for a few seconds before he declared "I notice you."

Dean slowly swallowed his pie, wanting to say something but he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Sam had, in the meantime, had put down his book again to eye his brother and Castiel curiously.

"Uhm, well alright. Thank you?" Dean replied at length. "No Dean," Castiel began again, "I really notice you. Constantly." To give extra weight to his words, he placed his hand on Dean's. "If I sometimes seem to be neglecting towards you, it is just because I am uncertain how to behave, how to act on what I feel," Cas blurted out. Dean was going red, being directly confronted with feelings wasn't exactly one of his strong suits. But he also realized that now that Cas was finally opening up, he shouldn't let that opportunity go to waste.

"It's alright. Take all the time you need. All this is new for me too." Dean said rather awkwardly after a while. Cas replied with a smile and leaned in to put his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean hesitantly put his arms around Cas but pulled him confidently closer as he found he loved holding Cas like this. The angel's lips found his neck at this point and Dean closed his eyes at the feeling.

"I am prepared to compromise" Cas said, his voice even lower than normally. "Yeah, on what?" Dean replied, trying to keep his voice from trembling. "I will display my wings to you if you take off your shirt" Castiel stated.

Sam, who was already trying to inconspicuously disappear from the room, closed the last distance to the door as fast as he could.

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked this little story. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
